The present invention refers to an attachment holder for the operating equipment on the superstructure of a mobile shovel excavator.
A change in the field of operation of excavators frequently has the result that under the new operating conditions it is necessary to lengthen the reach of the equipment. In actual practice this problem arises, for instance, upon a lowering of the level of the working bed, due to a material which has been removed, with respect to a steep wall. The clearance distance of the attachment can be increased. Another example of when it is desired to lengthen the reach of the attachment is when, for purposes of increased economy, it is desired to load transportation vehicles which must remain outside the swivel region of the superstructure on both sides of the excavator.
In principle it would be possible to use other equipment having the correspondingly desired larger dimensions. Such a measure, however, on the one hand results in considerable expense and upon the other hand brings about an increase in the load moment with a shovel of the same size so that greater forces occur in the supports, the speed of use is reduced, and larger boom rams must be employed. Together with this, greater power losses results and expenses increase disproportionately.
An object of the present invention is to create, nevertheless, a greater reach for the excavator shovel at low expense with the use of the attachment parts which are already present.